Tohka's Big Surprise
by The New Unknown
Summary: (Updated and Changed) A short Shido x Tohka story. Six years has past, Shido now 23 lives alone with Tohka. Now Shido is planing a surprise for Tohka, which she is unaware of and Tohka's trust for Shido will be tested. And how will Shido deal with the other girls.


**Author notes**

 **Hey to all you Date A Live fans, I thought of writing Date A Live romance fanfic's, the reason I thought of writing this story is because I was inspired by a author called Azurknight for his Date A Live romance fanfic's, so I asked permission to try writing my own, which he approved, but my one's will note be like his, since everything this this story is my idea.**

 **Also happy Valentines Day to all, I thought of releasing this story on that day, since it's a romance fanfic.**

 **I've updated the story due to spelling mistakes.**

 **So without further to do, let's start our date.**

* * *

Shido and Tohka have been through a lot together, through thick and thin as they faced many challenges in there life, but they always overcome it together. Now six years has past when they where only 17, as Shido now 23 lives alone with girlfriend Tohka. The house once used to belong to Shido's foster parents, but they don't live in it, so they gave it to Shido so he wouldn't have to worry about finding a place to live, and the spirits where physically old enough to move out and find their own place to live, but that's not the real reason they moved out, but Shido and Tohka heard that they have jobs and are doing great, Origami became a military general, Yoshino worked as a kindergarten teacher as the kids loved Yoshinon as it had them laugh, Kurumi worked as a pet store owner as she loved looking after the animals, especially all the puppies and kittens, Kotori was still the commander of the Fraxinus, even though spacequakes have ended and Westcott has met his end as DEM was disbanded, Nia, Natsumi and the Yamai twins work together as manga writers and artist, with Natsumi being her co-writer and the Yamai twins working on the art and drawings, Miku is obviously a famous idol, and Mukuro become a dress maker.

Shido worked at a gaming industry where he works on the graphics, but it is a five days a week starting at 8 am to 9 pm and only has the weekends off, which means he wouldn't be home a lot, but he need the money to pay the bills, and to buy groceries two days a week mainly because Tohka keeps on eating the food and Ratatoskr could no longer support them and another reason he is needs the money is because he is planing a surprise for Tohka which she is unaware off.

When Shido is working, Tohka helps by cleaning the house, laundry or the dishes which she is quite good at, it's just the cooking needs a little bit more work since the last few times ended in fail, but she has improved. When there is no work for her to do she either reads a magazine on the latest trends or she is watching TV, which she gets bored of doing and misses Shido a lot, but she is happy when he is home.

* * *

"Tohka, I'm home" called out Shido as he closed the door on his way in.

"Shido" said Tohka happily as she hugged him and gave him a welcome home kiss.

"Diner is just cooking and will be done soon and I heated up a bath for you to relax in" said Tohka.

"Thanks Tohka I really appreciate that" as Shido gave Tohka a kiss on the cheek thanking her for that.

As Tohka replied with a smile.

* * *

As Shido was soaking in the warm water as he was relieving all his stress, but he was also thinking of how he was going to surprise.

"Well I think I found the right one for Tohka, but where should I do it" pondered Shido.

As Shido had a long think about it, as he got out of the bath as he dried himself and got dressed into his pyjamas as he was going to have dinner and go straight to bed.

Suddenly a big BANG!

That was coming from the kitchen as Shido rushed in to see what happened.

"Tohka what happened?" as Shido arrived at the kitchen to see the microwave broken with black smoke coming out of it and a upset Tohka.

"I w..wa..was getting dinner ready as the microwave suddenly exploded" said Tohka with a teary face.

"How did that happen?" questioned Shido as he investigated the cause. As he found a bursted metal can which had soup all over.

"I was heating up some soup for use, for diner" said Tohka with tears running down her face.

Shido probably knew what happened, but asked Tohka anyway.

"Tohka did you put the can in the microwave?" asked Shido.

"Yes, I had the lid open so it could heat up properly" said Tohka, still sobbing.

"Tohka your not supposed to put metal in the microwave" informed Shido.

"OWW, I'm such a failure when it comes to cooking" said Tohka and she cried with frustration thinking that Shido was angry, as she emitted her purple spirit energy.

"Tohka calm down I'm not angry with you"

"Your not" said Tohka as her purple spirit energy dispelled as she slowly stopped crying.

"Of course not, it was an accident, you didn't know" smiled Shido as he patted Tohka on the head as it cheered her up as she blushed with a smile on her face.

After everything was settled down and they cleaned up the mess and order take-away.

* * *

The next day Shido got dressed to leave, but it was a weekend and Shido said that he had a extension, so he would have to work for today, but was really an excuse so he could get the surprise ready.

"But Shido we were meant to have the weekend to ourselves" complained Tohka.

"Sorry Tohka, but I have to or I would risk losing my job" said Shido convincingly.

"It's not fair we don't get to have much time together" as Tohka gave a puffy face to her annoyance.

"Look, I know you hate it when I have to go to work, and I don't like it either, but we need the money in order to support ourselves" reasoned Shido.

As Tohka understood and gave a nod. They said there goodbye's with a kiss and Shido walked out the door.

Shido didn't like to lie to Tohka, but he wanted to surprise Tohka.

* * *

As Shido left Tohka was all alone again to her disappointment. Tohka gave the house a clean by, dusting the house, vacuuming the floors, cleaning the dishes just to keep herself occupied. As she was done and had nothing else to do, but read the latest issues of her magazine and when she was done, she turned on the TV just to find a distraction.

There wasn't much on, but Yoshino's favourite show, she remembered watching it with Yoshino as she liked it, but not as much as Yoshino does, so she chose to watch that.

In this episode a husband was telling his wife that he had a extension and had to go to work, as his wife was disappointed that he had to go and he said the same words that Shido said to her, as this surprised Tohka, but as the show progress, the husband wasn't really going to work, but he was actually cheating on his wife with another woman, as he lied about going to work so he could see the woman he was cheating with. As this started to put thought into Tohka's head, but stopped as she turned the TV off.

As Tohka was hanging up the washing on the line just to distract herself from her thoughts, but she couldn't stop thinking about it. Tohka knew better than to trust Shido as he world never cheat on her, but she couldn't stop thinking about it, because those words Shido said was the same words that that the cheating husband said.

She thought of calling Shido at his workplace, but there was no answer as this started to worry Tohka, she tried again hoping that Shido would answer, until the phone was answered, as a voice called out, but it wasn't Shido, but one of his workmates.

"Hello"

"Hey, its Tohka is Shido there?" asked Tohka.

"Shido isn't here today" said the friend.

As Tohka said bye and immediately hanged up as her worries began to worsen.

Tohka refused to believe that Shido was cheating on her and that it was all in her head, but it was becoming more like what happened in that TV show.

"Maybe he was late for work and no one knew he was coming" pondered Tohka as she tried to think of an explanation to why Shido wasn't at work.

She tried to just stop thinking and wait for Shido to come home to explain why he wasn't at work. While she wait for Shido to come home, she thought of going to the kitchen appliances store to get a new microwave so she could focus on something else. But she couldn't escape her worries.

* * *

As Tohka was going to the store, Shido bumped into Kotori and Origami as they where doing the shopping.

"Hey you guys" greeted Shido with a smile.

"Long time no see bro" smiled Kotori as she put her chupa chup in her mouth, wearing her white ribbons.

"It is nice to see you again Shido" said Origami.

"So how you and the girls been doing" asked Shido.

"We've been doing fine" answered Origami.

"Work has been fine for me and the other's, Yoshino is great with the children, Nia, Natsumi and the Yamai twins have succeeded with there knew manga that they have been working on, Miku is on grand tour around the world, Kurumi is loving her job and Mukuro is meeting up with a famous fashion designer" said Kotori.

"And I'm doing well with my job, even though it's a lot of hard work" said Origami.

"Well it's great to hear that you guys are doing well" said Shido.

"So what are you doing here has Tohka already eaten everything in the house" joked Kotori as she giggled.

"No, I'm planing a surprise for Tohka" as Shido showed them a small box.

They where surprised as they new what was in the box.

"So your going to do it" said Kotori.

"When are you going to do it?" asked Origami as she showed jealousy for Tohka, but happiness for Shido.

"Well I thought that I do it today when it sunsets, at the park" answered Shido.

"Well good luck big brother" said Kotori as she was happy for the two, but was a little bit sad and jealous as well.

As Kotori said goodbye and left, she turned to hid her sad face.

"Well I better get going too" said Shido.

"See yeah" as Shido waved goodbye.

"Shido" said Origami as he turned to face her.

"What is it? Origami" said Shido.

As Origami looked down a bit before she raised it up and looked at Shido in the eyes as she said.

"Out of all the girls that loved you why did you pick Tohka?" questioned Origami as she gave a serious look.

"Well Tohka has always been there for me even when I had to save spirits she was always the one who would be there for me and I always felt happy when I'm with her" answered Shido.

"Evan though the rest of us would get hurt" said Origami as she tilted her head down.

Shido thought back to when he had broken the hearts of the girl's as he felt bad about it.

"I regret that, but I couldn't let them live a lie where I couldn't return there love" said Shido as he was a bit sad.

"I think we would of prefered to not know" said Origami.

"You and the other girl's deserved better, I couldn't let you all live a life where you didn't have someone who truly loved you" said Shido.

As Origami just looked down as Shido placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I didn't mean to hurt you and the others, but you should be with someone that loves back, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you or the others you and them will always have a place in my heart, just not romantically" said Shido as he comfort Origami as he gave her a hug as she started to feel much better.

"Well I'm happy for you anyway Shido" said Origami.

As Shido smiled at that.

But little did they know that Tohka was watching them as she had the wrong idea, as she believed that Shido was cheating with Origami as she soon burst into tears and ran off.

As Shido and Origami where about to part ways, the spacequake alarm setted off.

 **"Warning, Warning spacequake approaching"**

As both Shido and Origami gave a shocked look on their faces, as Shido might know what's happening.

"I've got to go, run to the nearest shelter if a spacequake arrives" said Shido as he asked Origami to go to safety.

As Shido ran off, Origami said.

"Be careful Shido" hoping that he would be safe as she had a concerned look.

* * *

As Shido kept running, he got his cell phone out to call Kotori as she answered.

"Hello" said Kotori.

"Kotori are you reading this" asked Shido as he kept on running.

"Yes, we're analysing the date, it seems Tohka's spirit power is leaking out as it has accidentally activated the alarms" said Kotori in her commander mode.

As Shido heard what Kotori said, this confirmed his guess.

"Why's Tohka's spirit power leaking?" asked Shido.

"We don't know, all we know is that her happiness metre is going down and she could set off a spacequake if her powers goes haywire" said Kotori as she sounded pretty worried.

"Can you tell me where she is?" asked Shido.

"She's at the park where you took her on your date, you better hurry" said Kotori with a scared and worried look.

* * *

As Shido arrived at the park as the sun was setting, as he was looking for Tohka.

"Tohka, Tohka where are you?" as he looked around, he spotted Tohka at the cliff, emitting her purple energy as the sound of her tears was heard.

"Tohka!" as Shido ran up to her, she turned saying:

"GO AWAY!" shouted Tohka as tears streamed down her face.

"Tohka what's wrong?" asked Shido to his confusion.

"Don't Play dumb with me I know your cheating on me" said Tohka.

"What are you talking about Tohka I would never cheat on you"

"Then how come you where with Origami when you told me you were going to work"

"That's because I was planning a surprise for you, when I bumped into Kotori and Origami as I was talking to them about the surprise I was planning"

"What, then why did you hug Origami?" questioned Tohka.

"That's because she was upset and I was just comforting her" explained Shido.

"I lied about going to work so I could plan your surprise" said Shido.

"So you were planning a surprise for me" as Tohka started to calm down as her tears dried out.

As Shido was walking up to Tohka, her spirit mana pushed Shido.

"Shido" said Tohka with worry.

"I'm all right" said Shido.

"That wasn't me, I don't know what's happening to me" as Tohka's leaked spirit power went out of control.

"Tohka's power is going out of control, I have to do something or this could end bad" whispered Shido.

"Shido I'm scared, I don't know what to do" a Tohka started to worry.

"It's okay Tohka I'm coming" as Shido charged in order to force himself in as he extended his arm to reach Tohka as Tohka reached for Shido, but the force of the power pushed him into the air.

"SHIDO!" as Tohka flew up as she catch Shido in her arms.

Soon Shido took the opportunity to kiss Tohka as that would settle her emotions, as he did, the purple aura dispelled and they slowly landed on the ground.

* * *

As everything settled down, Tohka said.

"So Shido what was my surprise?"

"Well being here was one step of my plan" as Shido went down by one knee and said as he got a small box out of his pocket and opened it, to show a ring with a purple diamond.

"Tohka Yatogami will you marry me?" asked Shido with a smile on his face.

Soon as Tohka heard those word, she was speechless for words as she had a exciting smile on her face and tears of joy.

"YES,yes,yes I will" said Tohka as this would be the most happiest moment in her life as she put on the ring.

As that was over they stared into the sunset, unknown to what the future holds for them.

* * *

It's been over two years when Shido proposed to Tohka.

They got married the year Shido proposed and they had there honeymoon on that year as well.

Shido and Tohka were having breakfast at the table, as Tohka was holding their one-year-old boy named Aikihdo, he had both Tohka's eyes and hair, but his appearance was the similar to Shido. They where having breakfast as Tohka was giving Aikihdo his bottle.

As Tohka looks at her son she is filled with joy and thinks back to the times she had with Shido and how grateful she was to have the man that she loves and her son, as she smiles with so much joy with the life she has.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **Okay so what do you guys think and tell if you have any advice or any improvements let me know.**

 **Also the name Aikihdo, I thought of using Ai which means love, K the letter in Tohka's name, ihdo which is in Shido and h which both Shido and Tohka have.**

 **Get ready everyone because this is not the end, because get ready for "Tohka's Pregnancy"**

 **Thank you all for reading this story and bye. (^V^)**


End file.
